One or more robots and/or other actors, such as human actors, human-driven vehicles, and autonomous vehicles, can operate throughout a supply chain. The supply chain can include various regions, such as buildings, roadways, flight routes, and seaways. Some of these regions are associated with one or more spaces, such as the interior of part or all of a building and/or its surrounding outdoor regions, where robots and/or the other actors perform tasks and/or otherwise utilize the space(s) together.
An example building in a supply chain is a warehouse, which may be used for storage of goods by a variety of different types of commercial entities, including manufacturers, wholesalers, and transport businesses. Example stored goods may include raw materials, parts or components, packing materials, and finished goods. The warehouse can be visited by various vehicles, such as human-driven and/or autonomous trucks, that load and unload goods at the warehouse. In some cases, the warehouse may be equipped with loading docks to allow goods to be loaded onto and unloaded from delivery trucks or other types of vehicles. The warehouse may also use rows of pallet racks to allow for storage of pallets, flat transport structures that contain stacks of boxes or other objects. Additionally, the warehouse may use machines or vehicles for lifting and moving goods or pallets of goods, such as cranes and forklifts. Human operators may be employed in the warehouse to operate machines, vehicles, and other equipment. In some cases, one or more of the machines or vehicles may be robotic devices guided by computer control systems.